Angry
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Sasuke yang marah pada Hinata di hari sebelum ulang tahunnya/ Itachi yang berniat membantu Hinata kecil yang bingung/ Saran Itachi benar-benar membuat Hinata memerah/ SasuHina Chibi/ Dedicated for STLE-GFSHI/ Mind to RnR?


**Angry**

**Naruto bukan milik siapapun kecuali om Masashi**

**SasuHina**

**Dedicated for STLE-GFSHI**

**Standar Warning**

**EYD? **

**Happy Reading**

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo main ! Kau sudah janji ! " Ajak anak berambut pirang sembari manarik tangan Hinata menuju dua ayunan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_" Kini Hinata sedang bermain ayunan bersama dengan Naruto yang menaiki ayunan disebelahnya. Terkadang Naruto turun untuk mendorong pelan ayunan Hinata.

Disaat dua anak berusia lima tahun itu tengah bermain dengan riangnya, sebuah suara memecah diantara mereka "Hinata!"

Hinata menleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya kini mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

"Sasu-_kun_?" Ujar Hinata berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke berada.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menyahut dingin. Wajahnya menunjukan jika dia tidak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya ini. Dimana Hinata sedang asyik bermain dengan anak laki-laki selain dirinya. _'Hinata-chan kan milikku'_

"Sasu-_kun_ sudah pulang? Kata Mikoto-_bachan_, Sasu-_kun_ pulangnya lusa" Tanya Hinata. Hinata bingung kenapa Sasuke sekarang sudah pulang dari rumah kakeknya yang ada di Osaka.

"Aku pulang duluan" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Oh.." Hinata hanya bergumam pelan, ia juga tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi kepada Sasuke. Semua pertanyaan dikepalanya sudah dia keluarkan.

"Hinata-_chan_! Ayo main lagi" Tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar oleh keduanya. Hinata menoleh dan berniat beranjak menghampiri Naruto.

Baru satu langkah ia selesaikan, Sasuke sudah kembali mengeluarkan suaranya "Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa Sasu-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya dengan wajahnya yang lugu dan manis. Ia ingin segera main ayunan lagi dengan Naruto.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Ayo main ke rumahku saja!" Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata dan berniat menarik Hinata menjauh dari anak pirang itu.

Hinata bersuara ketika Sasuke hendak menarik tangannya "Tapi aku sudah janji mau main sama Naruto-_kun_", Hinata memang sudah berjanji kemarin untuk bermain bersama Naruto. Ia bosan jika sendirian. Sasuke juga sedang pergi, Neji sibuk dengan sekolahnya.

"Terserah!" Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Hinata bingung dan sedih karena ditinggal Sasuke, Naruto justru senang karena bisa kembali bermain bersama Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Ini sudah waktu makan siang, Hinata pamit pulang pada Naruto. Kaki kecil Hinata membawanya kembali ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari taman tempatnya biasa bermain dengan Sasuke.

Dengan langkah dan wajah riang, Hinata memasuki rumahnya "_Tadaima_"

"Hinata-_chan_ sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang wajahnya mirip dengan Hinata. Hinata yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya Ibu Hinata

"Sudah _Kaachan_" Jawab Hinata. Ia tersenyum lagi sembari berlari kecil menuju meja makan.

"Yasudah, setelah ini kau siap-siap ya" Ibu Hinata mengelus lembut rambut Hinata. Hinata yang sedang mengunyah makanannya hanya menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke tidak bilang?" Tanyanya pada Hinata

"Bilang apa _kaachan_?" Hinata bingung. Seingatnya, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain melarang Hinata bermain bersama Naruto.

"Besok Sasuke ulang tahun. Dia mengundang teman-temannya untuk datang. Jadi sekarang kita harus membeli kado" Jelas Ibu Hinata sembari menambahkan lauk pauk dipiring anak bungsunya.

"Sasu-_kun_ enggak bilang" Gumam Hinata disela-sela aktivitas makannya.

"Mungkin dia lupa. Nanti kamu yang pilih kado buat Sasuke ya?" Hinata mengangguk antusias. Ia akan memilih kado untuk Sasuke, rasanya senang sekali.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata dan ibunya kini sedang berada disebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam hadiah untuk berbagai usia dan berbagai gender. Hinata sedari tadi hanya memutar-mutar tanpa tau ingin memberikan apa untuk Sasuke.

"Hina-_chan_ bingung?" Tanya Ibu Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan ibunya.

"Sasuke sukanya apa?"

"Tomat?" Jawab Hinata. Namun, apakah ia harus membelikan tomat untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang baik.

Hinata berputar lagi mengelili toko tersebut. Ada satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya "Ini saja ya _kaachan_?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya, ia merasa senang karena akhirnya mendapatkan kado untuk Sasuke.

"Boleh. Ayo kita bayar dulu ya" sebuah _miniature_ bebek yang lucu sedang memegang sebuah tomat, itulah kado yang dipilih oleh Hinata untuk ulang tahun Sasuke

-o-

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba, kediaman Uchiha terlihat meriah karena pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat keluarga Uchiha untuk putra bungsu mereka. Hinata datang bersama ibunya, ia mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu pucat dengan rambut yang dihiasi pita kecil. Ia tampak sangat manis.

"Sasu-_kun_" Hinata berjalan cepat kearah Sasuke. Sementara ibunya bercengkrama dengan ibu Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tak memperdulikan Hinata. Ia malah mendengus ketika Hinata ada dihadapannya "Eh? Sasu-_kun_ kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tak pernah seperti ini.

"Sana pergi!" Usir Sasuke. Melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung pergi, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk meninggalkannya disana. Sasuke sekarang sedang berpura-pura sibuk dengan tumpukan kadonya.

Ah, masalah kado. Hinata belum sempat memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasu-_kun_.." Hinata berjalan lemah kearah taman Uchiha. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan dan wajahnya yang tadi ceria dan bersemangat berubah menjadi suram.

'_Hina salah apa sama Sasu-kun?'_

-o-

.

.

.

Ditengah altivitas melamunnya. Hinata dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Itachi disana.

"Hinata? Kenapa enggak didalam?"

"Itachi-_nii_" Hinata memeluk Itachi. Uchiha sulung berusia delapan tahun itu hanya membalas memeluk Hinata dan tersenyum. Ia sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya. Dibandingkan adik dingin seperti Sasuke, Itachi lebih menginginkan adik manis seperti Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hina-_chan_?" Tanya Itachi, ia mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Sasu-_kun_ marah padaku ya?" Tanya Hinata lemah

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sasu-_kun_ menyuruhku pergi" Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mengucapkannya.

"Sasuke menyuruhmu pergi?" Itachi memastikan. Dan Hinata mengangguk dipelukannya

"Kau membuat dia kesal tidak Hina-_chan_?" Tanya Itachi. Ia kurang yakin jika sasuke melakukan ini tanpa sebab. Sasuke tidak mungkin menyuruh Hinata pergi, membiarkan gadis cilik itu sendirian saja Sasuke tidak pernah.

"Kemarin aku tidak mau diajak kemari karena sedang bermain dengan Naruto-_kun_. Apa Sasu-_kun_ marah sama Hina?" Mata Hinata semakin berkaca-kaca

Ah! Itachi sekarang mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai mengabaikan Hinata. Sebuah senyuman ah bukan, lebih tepatnya seringai muncul diwajah tampan Itachi.

"Mau tau supaya Sasuke gak marah lagi sama Hinata?" dan Hinata yang polos hanya mengangguk kecil dengan bersemangat.

"Sini _Niichan_ bisikin"

-o-

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan cara untuk membuat Sasuke tak marah lagi padanya, Hinata berjalan memasuki ruagan bersama Itachi. Ketika melihat Sasuke, Hinata berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya bisa senyum-senyum senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Sasu-_kun_ Sasu-_kun_" Panggil Hinata ceria

"Mau apa lagi?" Sasuke pura-pura cuek, sebenarnya ia sangat senang meihat Hinata ada disini dan tidak bersama Naruto saat ini.

"Ini kado untuk Sasu-_kun_" Hinata memberikan bungkusan yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tak kunjung mengambilnya dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik kado tersebut "Kenapa kemari? Tidak main lagi sama dia?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mencari perhatian kepada anak perempuan berambut pink.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang Hinata miliki, Ia melankahkan kakinya lebih dekat kearah Sasuke. Ia akan mengikuti saran dari Itachi.

Hinata mengecup pipi Sasuke kilat. Dapat dilihat wajahnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam. Sasuke mematung dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat begitupula Hinata

"Se-Selamat ulang tahun Sasu-_kun_" Tambah Hinata

Tanpa disadari Ibu Hinata dan Ibu Sasuke yang baru kembali dari dapur melihat kejadian tadi dengan senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan Hinata dan respon Sasuke

"Hinata-_chan_ wajahnya merah" Mikoto berseru senang melihat Hinatayang sangat manis. Ia ingin sekali anak perempuan, namun apadaya ia hanya memiliki anak laki-laki.

Hinata yang sekarang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian kini bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam baju Sasuke.

"Sasuke juga. Ah _kawaiiiiiii_" Hotaru, Ibu Hinata juga berseru senang melihat hal ini

"_Tch_" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya.

Sedangkan Itachi, ia menahan tawanya. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan benar-benar melaksanakan ucapannya di taman tadi.

'_Hinata-chan lucu sekali'_

FIN

Wahahahah*ketawa nista*

Hancur hancuuuuur wkkwkwkkwk :D

Happy bday Sasuke! Bangkitkan klan Uchiha bersama Hinata ! *cium Sasuke gak mau lepas*

#kena Jyuuken Hinata#

#tepar

Byeeeeeeee :D

.

.

Mind to RnR?

.

.

Last, See you

Malfoy1409


End file.
